Love Kagome For Kagome
by xxBBsxBabexx
Summary: Kagome is sick and tired of InuYasha going back and forth from her to Kikyo and all over again.She gets a nasty idea and stoops lower then InuYasha ever could.My first songfic to Love Me For Me by Ashlee Simpson.I don't own anything.Kikyo haters,welcome.


Kagome was sick and tired of InuYasha not being able to choose her or Kikyo. It's even more frustrating because he'd come to her era whenever she was.

_It's been three days. You come around here like you know me_

InuYasha used her things without asking weather it be a flashlight or that ninja food.

_Your stuff, my place next thing you now you'll be using my toothpaste_

She was just glad about the enchanted beads. She'd give him a good sit every time he had gone too far.

_Step up, sit down, get ready let me tell you who's the boss now_

But he'd always find another way to be a pain in her neck and well, she'd give him that famous glare sending him with his tail between his legs.

_Stay here, get out every time I turn around you're in my face_

Kagome would quickly tire of InuYasha's nagging about everything he did and how strong he was.

_Don't care where you think you been and how you're getting over_

And she was especially sick of his apologies for when he had been with Kikyo.

_If you think you got me down just wait it gets much colder_

It was almost like he didn't even know she existed when he was with that clay pot. She felt like screaming that she was right there when he got back most of the time.

_Here I am. Perfect as I'm ever gonna be you'll see_

Kagome knew the only reason he liked her was probably because she looked way too much like the dead priestess.

_Love me for me_

She was infuriated when she found out Kikyo asked him if she could be his mate. It was after the event at the castle when they kissed.

_Stick around, I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave you'll see_

It was no help that InuYasha didn't make up his mind in three days. It'd been weeks and still he hadn't decided.

_Love me for me_

It'd been because she had refused to talk to him, this made him quiet along with his decision.

_Shut up, come back_

InuYasha told Kagome that he didn't want to be with Kikyo at the moment. This made her snap and told him to just shut up and do how ever his pathetic heart wished.

_No I didn't really mean to say that_

She felt guilty a little while after that but didn't swallow her pride just yet only to apologize to him.

_I'm mixed up so what yeah you want me so you're messed up too_

Both Kagome and InuYasha knew there would always be a place in each others hearts. But they were cloudy when Kikyo was near by. InuYasha didn't understand.

_I love you, I hate you, if you only knew what I've been through_

Her heart would grow darker with hurt and jealousy by the second every time he looked at Kikyo but Kagome knew that's what made him happy.

_My head is spinning but my heart is in the right place, sometimes it has to have itself a little earthquake_

She had to face facts sometimes. It was hard to do but Kagome slapped him just to make sure he knew she was alive.

_Here I am perfect as I'm ever gonna be you'll see_

A scold here and there never hurt her but it did to his ears. Besides, he had to learn she was nothing like Kikyo.

_Love me for me_

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were always there for her when InuYasha left.

_Stick around, I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave you'll see_

InuYasha knew Kagome existed but she didn't feel that way. Especially when she was in the priestess outfit at times.

_Love me for me_

Kagome had to get InuYasha but she knew there was no way she'd have him, at this point she didn't really want him.

_I've been waiting all my life to finally find you jsut so I can push you away_

InuYasha had gone to desperate lengths just to keep Kagome's safety a reality and she respected that.

_And when you're crawling over broken glass to get to me that's when I'll let you stay_

But still, nothing but Kikyo, Kikyo, and uh more Kikyo. It disgusted her when she thought about it.

_Here I am perfect as I'm ever gonna be you'll see_

InuYasha really was an idiot, as cute little Shippo had put it.

_Love me for me_

When she found out that Inuyasha was still seeing Kikyo, or Geekyo in her terms, you could say that she needed to cool down a bit.

_Stick around I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave you'll see_

So Kagome did what nobody in her group would think of.

_Love me for me_

If InuYasha wanted to be with her ancestor, then she'd have to go even lower then that. Something to make him see her.

_Here I am perfect as I'm ever gonna be you'll see_

When she walked around the woods she saw exactly what she was expecting. Kikyo in InuYasha's arms.

_Love me for me_

Kagome just smiled pleasently and happily as her new lover's arm was wrapped around her waist.

_Stick around I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave _

Then she smirked as InuYasha's eyes were the size of baseballs when he saw who was embracing her.

_You'll see_

It was none other then the Lord of the Western Lands and InuYasha's brother Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't care as InuYasha fainted when Sesshomaru kissed her.

_Love me for me._

His lesson was taught. He wanted Kikyo, but Kagome wanted Sesshomaru even more then InuYasha.

**NoTe: Yeah I was bored and I love this song. It's called Love Me For Me by Ashlee Simpson. I don't own anybody or anything. If I did I would be very happy and Kikyo would have never been revived in the series.**


End file.
